The Life of Ginny and Harry
by london85672
Summary: This is the day they have been waiting for but something is different
1. PreWeeding

**Authors Note:**

**This is the story of how Harry and Ginny became married. Hope you enjoy! There is a little twist.**

Story

This is the day they have been waiting for since the day they met each other. Harry is making the biggest comment of his life today. He is marrying the girl of his dreams, Ginny Weasley. Harry is trying to fight the nerves, but Ginny is so excited she just can't wait to see Harry waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Hermione is helping Ginny prepare for the wedding. Ron is talking to Harry telling him that this is the woman he has been waiting to marry and will someday help raise their kids.

Then Harry tells Ron "Well you know that someday might be closer than you think."

"What do you mean?" Says Ron confused.

"Well… Ginny's pregnant." Harry replies then turning away. Ron is taken aback and then says

"WHAT? Harry how could you do this? You guys aren't even married yet!" exclaims Ron.

"Ron think about it? You just said she would be the one who would raise our kids!" yells Harry

"Yeah well I thought that would be down the road a little more and not before you guys are even married!"

"Well you know it just happened. Ok can you forget for a little please. Can we start soon?"

"Yes I think so just let me talk to Ginny first ok?

"Just don't make her more nervous than she already is. Ok?"

"Ok fine"

Ron walks out of the room and walks into Ginny's room. Ginny is talking to Hermione.

"Hi girls, Hermione can I talk to Ginny alone please?"

"Yeah, sure can I go talk to Harry?"

"Um… Yeah I think so."

Hermione leaves the room and Ron starts talking to Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry told me what you're going through so I want to let you know Hermione and I will be here for you and Harry at all times."

"What did Harry tell you?"

"He told me that you were pregnant. You are pregnant right?"

"Yes, but don't tell mum and dad we wanted to tell them after we get back from our honeymoon."

"Well how are you going to keep it a secret because mum can tell when you are pregnant!"

"Well…..She will never know! Ron can you leave? I need to finish getting ready. Send in Hermione. Please?"

Meanwhile…. Harry and Hermione are talking.

"Harry? Can in come in?" Says Hermione.

"Yes, can you help me tie my bowtie?"Harry asked.

"Sure, is Ginny really..?"Questioned Hermione.

"Yes, I think so. That's what she told me the other day. I don't know I just think it is too soon, but I'm happy. That's at least a good thing right?" Harry Replied.


	2. The Wedding with a cliff hanger

A\N: I don't own Harry Potter or any other people in this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Harry and Hermione are talking before the wedding.

"Harry are you sure your ready for this?" says Hermione.

"Yes" says Harry confidently.

"At least I know you're not doing this because of this problem. You're not right?"

"Of, course not! I proposed to Ginny before I found out that she was… you know! I mean it was like last month , so at least people know I love her and I'm not marrying her because of this problem."

"Well that's good!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron knocks at the door; he has been talking to Ginny. Now Hermione goes to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny is it true? What Harry told me?" Asks Hermione Franticly.

"Yes, Hermione it is and I don't know what I'm going to do."Says Ginny and she starts crying.

"No no don't start crying it will all be okay. Ron and I are here for you guys always. Remember that." Says Hermione.

"Alright can we start? Is Harry ready?" says Ginny wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Yes, he is" answered Hermione.

"Ok, let's go" says Ginny excitedly.

Ginny and Hermione walk silently onto the beach. This is the wedding Ginny had planned for herself ever since she learned about weddings. Harry was always the one waiting for her at the end of the isle. (A/N: I'm like crying right now! So sweet Ginny is she always is! Sorry I'm interrupting a great story! I'll be quiet now!)

First to come down the aisle would be Harry waiting for the moment to see his beautiful very soon to be wife gracefully walk down the aisle. Next it was Bill with Fleur. Then it was George's turn he walked down with Angelina they have been happily married for 2 years now. Hermione walked gracefully next to Ron. Then little Victoire came down the aisle throwing flowers. Finally the wait for Harry was over he saw Ginny for the first time in her gown and she looked gorgeous! Mr. Weasley walked his only daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. Usually he is the one beaming at his son getting married now it was his daughter. Ginny was smiling uncontrollably. She was looking straight at Harry.

A\N sorry short chapter didn't get to finish in time a cliff hanger!


End file.
